el balcon
by MGabu
Summary: es una historia de dos personas que se conocen por asares del destino y terminan enamoradas... chkenlo y plkis deje rewies!


**hoola soy yo de nuevola primera idea que tebnia para el fic era un one-shot pero mejor decidi hacero largo pero seguiere conos otros dos nose preocupen es masespero qu dentro de unas semanas este listo elcuarto de segundas oportunidades bueno los dejo que lean**

**_El balcón_**

By naoko higurashi

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Era temprano y como todos los días el sol intentaba entrar por todas las ventanas para despertar a todos aquellos flojos que rompen el despertador con tal de no pararse... en el balcón de un segundo piso en un edificio de color melón que se encontraba frente a la playa se encontraba un muchacho al parecer suspirando..

i-aaa... un día de descanso hace cuanto lo necesitaba-el muchacho observo todo el alrededor y dijo-hace cuanto que no apreciaba esta vista siempre estoy me metido en la oficina-en ese preciso momento escucho como alguien se encontraba cantando movió la mirada hacia todos lados para descubrir a quien le pertenecía tan bella voz después de cinco minutos de buscar fijo su mirada en el balcón que se encontraba junto al suyo y noto que no estaba muy lejos por lo cual decidió pasar de un balcón al otro cuando estuvo en el otro balcón encontró una puerta corrediza de cristal por donde observo a una muchacha que mientras limpiaba su casa escuchaba un poco de música...el abrio la puerta sin que dicha muchacha se diera cuenta y lentamente se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro diciendo

i-disculpa..

k-eh? Aaa..! quien eres? que haces aquí...?-dijo amenazándolo con la escoba que tenia en la mano

i-pues yo vivo aquí junto ...

k-así? yo creía que ahí no vivía nadie como nunca veo a alguien

i-bueno si es que salgo muy temprano al trabajo y llego muy tarde..

k-y entonces que haces aquí..?

i-pues hoy me tome un día libre

k-aa y porque diablos estas en mi depa?

i-bueno es que escuche a alguien que cantaba y luego mire tu balcon y bueno brinque de mi balcon al tuyo y luego entre y te encontre aquí.

k-aaa...

i-pero bueno lo siento y si quieres ya me voy

k-aa nno te preocupes solo que me asustaste si quieres puedes quedarte nunca tengo visitas.. ya desayunaste?

i-pues en realidad no

k-porque no te quedas?

i-pues si no es molestia

k-no claro que no.. ven siéntate ahorita preparo algo

i-estee pues graciass

k-que te gustaría desayunar?

i-pues lo que hagas.. o tengas.

k-mmm bueno pues hare un desayuno ligero a horita regreso

la muchacha fue hacia uha especie de cocina pequeña que se encontraba un poco mas al fondo mientras Inuyasha como se llamaba el joven se entrtuvo en mirar las fotos que tenia la muchacha en las paredes... algunas de pequeña.. otras de grande.. y en otras se ensontraba acompañada.. despues de un rato la muchacha regreso con un poco de pan tostado..mantequilla...café.. un estilo de paste..y.. algo asi como huevos con salsa

i-wow

k-jaja que creias que no sabia cocinar

i-pues supuse .. jaja

k-buenos creo que sera mejor que desaynemos o se enfriara

i-oye el muchacho con el que te encurntras en esa foto ess tu hermano?

k-asi es- dijo ella despues de tomar un sorbo de café

i-aaaa y bueno cuenta me estudias o trabajas?

k-pues estudio.. el año que entra ya abre finalizado mi carrera

i-asi y que estudias?

k-pues estudio diseño grafico

i-oo.. ya veo

k-tu supongo que trabajas?

i-pues así es yo trabajo soy el presidente de una empresa que no queda muy lejos de aquí

k-O.O eres el PRESIDENTE?-dijo la muchacha abriendo demasiado los ojos como gesto de asombro

i-asi es soy el presidente general de ... (n/a:okok no voy a poner ninguna empresa para no hacer propaganda ni nada de eso )

k-woW! Eso no me lo esperaba

i-jaja no te procupes

k-bueno que te parecio el desayuno?

i-estovo muy rico gracias

k-que bueno que te gusto

i-bueno yo me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer hoy?

k-pues en realidad no iba a venir mi hermano menor pero tuvo uin imprevisto con la escuela

i-bueno entonces te gustaría ir con migo al cine?

k-claro encantada

i-bueno entonces nos vemos abajo en 10 minutos

k-ok

i-bueno entonces nos vemos abajo-dijo el joven saliendo por el balcon y entrando a su departamento

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

el muchacho entro a su depa.. agarro una toalla y se metio ala ducha.. cuando salio de darse un baño agarro unos jeans y una camisa de color rojo acomodo su cabello y se dirigio al elevador... cuando estuvo abajo se sento ewn las banquitas que se enconbtraban mas serca despues de unos segundos la muchacha bajo ella llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color blanca y unos jeans.. su cabello iba suelto..

k-nos vamos?

i-claro

k-nono.. en carro no ven vamos a caminar si?

i-quieres ir caminando?

k-si que tine de malo?.. no me digas que el señor presidente nunca camina? Ô.ó

i-u¬¬ claro que camino pero.. bueno estabien vamos caminando

k-eso n.n

i-bueno y por donde?

k-puesss por ahí!

i-pues vamos

k-ven vamos rapido..-le dijo la muchacha jalándolo de un brazo

i-tranquila tranquila

k-ayy jej Un.n lo siento

i-no te preocupes

k-y bueno ay están los cines-dijo la muchacha señalando unos edificios en perfecto estado que tenían un letrero enorme diciendo "cinemas ..."(n/a: saben que no pondré un nombre en específico)

i-ô.ó si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo hubiera notado Un.n

k-¬¬ que sarcástico eres

i-n.n lo siento jeje

k-bueno ven vamos a ver que pelis estan..

i-vamos-dijo estirando el brazo hacia donde se encontraban los cines ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los cines pararon justo enfrente de la cartelera y despues de algunas cortas discusiones se decidieron de ver una..

el se acerco ala taquilla y pidio dos entradas ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala indicada...

i-bueno donde quieres sentarte?

k-pues atrás :D

i-bueno ok –ambos subieron lentamente por la escaleras hasta que llegaron ala parte mas alta de la sala donde por suerte se encontraban dos lugares vacíos...

k-mira están perfectos están casi en el centro XD-el solo la miro y le dijo que si con la cabeza la película que habían elegido era de miedo...

i-que ya comience porque me aburren los comerciales

k-así? a mi me gustan l os comerciales :D

i-un.n

k-bueno pero ya quiero que empiece

i-shhhh... que no ves que ya empezó n.n

k-¬¬ eso no es justo empezó cuando yo ya había empezado a hablar...

i-bueno pero ya empezo...

k-ok ok

ambos quedaron callados.. hasta que en la sala se uscuchgo uin grito comunitariooo

TODAS-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

En ese momento Inuyasha sintió como alguien tomo su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza

i-Kagome tranquila es solo una película-le dijo quitando su brazo y colocándolo delicadamente alrededor de ella

después de terminar la película ella le dijo al que si le gustaría ir al parque a caminar y por ahí comer un par de helados... y por supuesto que dijo que si quien se niega a un helado n.n ... mientras caminaban platicaron de cosas diversas como de su familia... noviazgos.. errores cometidos y cosas así..

k-jajaja eso es gracioso

i-a mi no pereció gracioso en ese momento ¬¬

k-jeje sorry un.n-después de caminar un rato mas empezó a llover...

i-ô.ó que haces?-le pregunto al ver a la muchacha dando vueltas en la lluvia..

k-nada juegando... n.n

i-querrás decir jugando...

k-no es juegando n.n

i-bueno pues será mejor que dejes de juegar por que sino te vas a enfermar...

k-¬¬ no me trates como niña chiquita

i-pues ven vamos ala casa por que sino muy enserio te vas a enfermar

k-bueno esta bien vamonos-le dijo dándole una sonrisa tan delicada y tierna... como solo Kagome puede

i-"_que linda sonrisa creo que nadie me ha sonreído tan lindo antes.."_vamos..

ambos caminaron lentamente bajo la lluvia ella al parecer iba murmurando una canción...

k-**_no se si quedan amigos y si existe el amor.. si puedo contar contigo para hablar de dolor... si existe alguien que escuche cuando alzo la voz y no sentirme sola... puede ser que la vida me guié hasta el sol... puede ser que el mar domine tus horas.. o que toda tu risa le gane se pulso al dolo.. puede ser que lo malo sea hoy... no se si vives solo no se si vives solo..._**

i-**_voy haciendo mis planes... voy sabiendo quien soy.. voy buscando mi parte.. voy logrando el control... van jugando con tigo van rompiendo tu amor van dejándote solooo..._**

i y k-**_ nose si vimes solo nose si vives solo nose si vives solo_**-ambos sonrieron y luego rieron...

después de unos cinso minutos de caminar por fin llegaron al edificio.. ambos estaban mojados...mejor dicho empapados... subieron por el elevador y bueno clara mente iban hacia el mismo lado por lo cual Inuyasha acompaño ala muchacha hasta la puerta de su depa..

i-me la pase muy bien contigo

k-yo también...

i-bueno nos vemos otro dia

k-claro... buenas noches...

i-buenas noches-ambos entraron a su depa (n/a: digo acuérdense que sus depas están juntos... )y cerraron las puertas

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

cuando Kagome estubo ya es su depa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa mojada y y meterse a dar un baño...la lluvia seguía sin cesar y ya no solo llovía sino ya habían empezado los rayos y truenos...

k-odio los truenos...-decía para si misma la muchacha mientras se ponía algo calientito de ropa-mmm.. tengo habre vere que puedo hacer...

la muchacha se dirigio ala cocina y saco unas cuantas cosas del refriferador...

k-mmm.. ahora lo calentare un poco...-dicho esto la mchacha puso la comida en el micro y despues de unos minutos lo saco...mmmm... que ricoo...-dijo oliendo la comida... la muchacha se sento en la sala...despues de terminar su comida se levanto y dejo sus trastes en la cocina y regreso a la sala aver un poco de tele y enese momento...

TRUUNNGGG sonno un estrepoitoso trueno lo que hizo saltar un poco ala muchacha por lo cual volteo ala ventana y lel rayo que cayop despues del trueno le permitio ver una siluta que intentaba entrar y despues se escucho un gritooo!

k-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!


End file.
